1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting locks from exposure to weather related phenomenon, such as precipitation, that would otherwise harm the lock.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of locks are used in outdoor locations or other places where the lock will be exposed to weather elements, such as precipitation, that are harmful to the lock. Water invading a lock through a keyhole, or through a shackle interface with a padlock body, can significantly harm the life and performance of the lock. A metal lock often rusts or corrodes after being exposed to water. After the lock rusts or corrodes, a key may no longer fit properly into a lock keyhole, or a key may not turn the lock so as to open. Also, a shackle may not slip off its lock interface once internal rusting or corrosion has taken place. Further, when a lock is exposed to freezing temperatures after being invaded by a liquid such as water, the lock generally freezes shut so that it cannot be opened until its temperature rises past freezing. Sometimes a lock will never open or work properly again after such damaging exposure.
One widely used type of device uses a padlock for securing two relatively movable members, such as doors, when closed. The device consists of a hasp, a portion of which is permanently secured to one of the relatively movable members, and a staple permanently attached to the other relatively movable member such that the staple slidably inserts through a slot in an unsecured portion of the hasp when the movable members are closed upon one another. The padlock is secured through the staple when the staple is mated with the hasp. In addition to the harm described above which affects the padlock, a metal hasp would be susceptible to similar damage due to rust or corrosion. Thus, there is a need for a device that will protect a lock, a hasp, or a staple from exposure to the elements, and particularly from exposure to moisture.
Devices designed to protect a lock have been patented in the past. For example, the following U.S. Patents all show devices that in some way cover or protect a lock: U.S. Pat. No. 547,550, issued to Parazette Hopkins on Oct. 8, 1895; U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,404, issued to Louis B. Ankovitz on Oct. 23, 1917; U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,293, issued to Thomas H. Ellington on Nov. 27, 1917; U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,953, issued to Arthur C. Jackson on Apr. 20, 1926; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,654, issued to Karl E. Mudge, Jr. on Nov. 4, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,155, issued to Jerry S. DeLucia on Jul. 5, 1977; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,795, issued to A. Chyril Hoke on Apr. 2, 1991. German Patent Document Nos. 214,138, published on Dec. 22, 1907; 327,538, published on Apr. 8, 1919; and 338,405, published on Aug. 28, 1920 also show devices that cover or protect a lock. Some of these devices also protect a hasp and staple.
Many known devices for protecting a lock fail to completely cover the lock. Because puddles can form below a lock and splash up during a heavy rain shower, or, because raindrops often blow horizontally or at an angle during a rain storm, there is a need for a device that will protect all sides of a lock from exposure to the elements.
Moreover, some outdoor locks are semi-permanently installed and frequent access to the space they secure is not needed. Because many known devices for protecting and covering a lock are inconvenient to remove and replace, there is a need for a device that will protect a lock from exposure to the elements, yet permit easy and convenient access to both the lock and the space secured by the lock.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a padlock weather shield solving the aforementioned problems is desired.